A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is made in a stacked body in which multiple electrode layers are stacked, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor film are provided to extend in a stacking direction of the stacked body inside the memory hole. The memory device includes multiple memory cells connected in series between a drain-side select transistor and a source-side select transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are gate electrodes of the drain-side select transistor, the source-side select transistor, and the memory cell. A bit line is provided above the stacked body. The bit line is sometimes commonly electrically connected to two drains of the drain-side select transistors via an intermediate interconnect. During the forming of the intermediate interconnect, the degree of difficulty of processing may be high.